The Grand Tournament
by Mama Bunny
Summary: Based on FFI. Collab with WriterOfWorlds. There is a tournament happening on Corneria, with martial artists from all over the world coming to battle! Melodye is one of them. Who knows who she'll meet or who she'll fight!


The Grand Tournament

BASED ON: Final Fantasy I

NOTES: All of the OCs present in this story belong to either myself or WriterOfWorlds. They are based on the classes found in FFI. Personalities have been expanded past what the game would allow. In my game, my OCs are the Warriors of Light, while in her game, hers are the Warriors of Light. Yay, multiple world theory~

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy, but I do own my OCs. WoW owns her OCs.

FIC START!

Bricks crackled beneath her palm as she slammed it down atop them. All the bricks. There had to be more than a million, not that she could count that high. She wasn't exactly the smartest person around, but that's not what she was here to do. The old abandoned castle behind Elfhiem had been used to tactical advantage by Astos, the king of the dark elves. The criminal had used his men to use it as a base, to spy on the Elven Royal Family. Using the information those dark elves had gained and taken back to their master, it was possible to poison the Elven Prince. The prince still hadn't come out of his deepest sleep, and it had been almost a full cycle of the seasons!

"Melodye," came a soft, yet stern voice from somewhere behind one of the heaps of brick she'd created by running her body through a wall. "You're out here again?"

"I won't let anyone take advantage of this old castle being here again," she said, slamming her fist into another pile of rock. It all broke under the pressure of her great strength.

The voice belonged to a dark-skinned redhead wearing a white robe with a red-triangle pattern around all of the edges that covered all of his body and most of his face. His red hair fell from his hood, halfway down his chest. "I know you're still blaming yourself," he said, coming closer to her. "There's no one that saw it coming. We thought the Dark Elves had gone on to some other country after they'd been silent for so long."

"Mikhail," Melodye said, turning to face him. Her lovely pale skin was red with tear stains, with her brown hair pulled into twin braids looking almost like she needed to stop to rebraid them with how frayed they had become. "You know how indebted to the prince I am. He allowed me, someone from the outside, that isn't even an elf, live here in Elfhiem. I... I can't repay him enough for what he's done for me."

"I know he will one day awaken," Mikhail said, giving her a gentle smile. "The Legends speak of the Light Warriors, and they will break the prince of his curse. All we have to do is wait."

"It's all ready spring again! What if they aren't coming!?" Melodye cried.

"You have to have faith."

"Faith?!" she repeated, growing angrier. She turned back to the pile of bricks and felt her strength surge to the point that she could barely handle it.

 _My beautiful prince, who saved my life..._ She thought, rushing blindly to throw as many punches as she could. _I could only hope to join your guard and remain at your side... Since I could never... Be with you..._

"That's quite enough out of you," Mikhail said simply, raising his hand to cast a barrier around her. She still threw what could have been thousands of punches in every direction, but she didn't hit a single thing. She couldn't break the containment of his magic, no matter how she tried. "This is royal property, my lady. It would not behoove you to destroy it."

Melodye had no idea what to do with her inner agony. She'd always run to destroy things when her anger had gotten out of hand. She couldn't practice fighting with one of the elves. They were mostly magicians that used Mythril weapons and light armor imbedded with magic gemstones. The elves would not have been able to take her blows. They were nice people. She wasn't going to pick a fight blindly. There was no use in that. She screamed out once she'd run out of energy, and once she'd screamed enough, she flopped back onto her butt in utter exhaustion.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system... There's a reason why I've come to see you."

"Is that right?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"If you are serious about your request to become a member of the royal guard, you should have some formal training with your strength," Mikhail said, allowing the barrier to melt away. He reached to help her up, giving her a chance to look right up to see his mysterious dark brown eyes shining down at her. "In Corneria, they will be hosting a martial artist tournament, and perhaps you can meet someone there that can offer you some sort of training."

"Training? Are you saying I'm not strong enough?!" Melodye grunted, frowning as she stood up straight.

"Nonsense, my lady. You decimated this entire castle alone... But, you just blindly run at whatever's coming at you and rely on nothing more than brute force. You could use some finesse to how you wield your strength, which would help immensely if you truly wish to defend the prince," Mikhail explained. "So. What do you say? Shall we take a voyage across the sea to the capital city?"

"I bet I could learn quite a bit from that sort of display," she said, giving it some deep thought. Though, Melodye couldn't help but thinking about joining the tournament herself. That would be an incredible learning experience! "But... You said 'we'?"

"Of course. I plan on accompanying you, as I would like to stop by the Royal Castle of Corneria and visit the king there," he replied. "I am sure he would like to know more about why there hasn't been much word from the Land of the Elves."

"Okay then! Why not! Let's go and kick some butt!"

Mikhail bonked her on the head with his staff. "You're going to _learn_ , my lady."

"Oww!" she exclaimed. "Yes... Lord Mikhail..."

 _Maybe I'll be an automatic member of the Royal Guard if I win the entire shebang!_ Melodye thought as she and her white mage friend made their way back to the Elfhiem castle so they could prepare for the trip to the capital city of Corneria.


End file.
